Etapas de la vida (GerIta)
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Una serie de drabbles (de mas de 100 palabras, pero cortos) de "Etapas de la vida" (Gerita). Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, insinuaciones UsUk, Rochu, Giripan, PruAus, Spamano y Franada.
1. Infancia

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, Shota!Italia y Shota!Alemania (no hay perversidades ¬¬)

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**1. Infancia.**

Estaba nervioso... ¡Realmente nervioso! Era su primer día en párvulos y su hermano mayor, Gilbert, lo arrastraba sin compasión alguna por la calle ignorando completamente las miradas y risitas de las demás personas, hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio...

-Bien, Luddy, ahora tu awesome hermano mayor se va a su primer día de secundaria, pórtate bien y no asustes a los demás niños -y dicho esto el albino se fue reuniéndose con sus amigos Antonio y Francis que lo esperaban en otra calle-

Genial... simplemente genial... su hermano lo dejó a las puerta del edificio sin saber qué hacer, en estos momentos (increíblemente) preferiría estar con su insoportable hermano mayor a estar solo.

-Hey, pequeño, entra no te quedes ahí -al parecer una de las profesoras pasaba por ahí cerca y lo vio, cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo dentro de su clase, "Clase de los girasoles" ponía en la entrada junto con unos cuantos estampados de dicha flor en la puerta. La mujer se fue y el pequeño rubio solo se quedó parado donde lo soltaron, era tímido y no era bueno haciendo amigos... observó el lugar, había un chico cejudo hablando con otro un poco regordete con la palabra "Hero" en su camisa, otro con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, bastante grandote para su edad y diciendo bastante animado: "estoy muy contento de estar en la clases de los girasoles, da~ Me encantan los girasoles, da~" había otro dormido sobre la mesa y con un gato encima de su cabeza...

-Ve~

"¿Ve~?" se miró al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido- _Le gustaran las ovejas..._ -pensó al ver al chico del rizo desafiando la gravedad, y se le quedó mirando, el chico de ojos color marrón claro se le quedó mirando fijamente y se dirigió hacia él parándose justo delante del rubio.

-¡Hola, me llamo Feliciano! ¿Y tú? -preguntó el castaño animadamente-

-L-Ludwig... -contestó el rubio, y ya que se fijaba mejor tenía una pequeña mancha de tomate en su mejilla y una tirita en su frente, seguramente de alguna caída-

-Ve~ ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -preguntó Feliciano cogiéndolo de la mano-

-Cl-claro... -para el pequeño Ludwig fue "amor a primera vista"...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


	2. Niñez

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos y Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**2. Niñez.**

Ludwig salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela secundaria, ya hacía unos meses que empezó el nuevo curso en "La awesome secundaria" como la describía su hermano mayor que ya estaba en preparatoria.

-Luddy~ -lo llamaba su amigo Feliciano esperándolo en la puerta de su casa- ¡Buongiorno, Luddy~! -dijo echándose a los brazos del rubio-

-Guten morgen, Feliciano -contestó Ludwig sonrojado por el efusivo abrazo del italiano-

-Ve~

-Feliciano... tienes _otra_ mancha de tomate en la mejilla -dijo señalando el lugar-

-V-vaya, siempre igual -contestó el castaño un poco avergonzado y limpiando la macha roja de su cara-

Y después de su pequeña charla se dirigieron a clases, aunque claro por el camino hablaban de cosas triviales y de lo mucho que le gustaba la pasta a Feliciano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era la quinta clase y cada uno (por puro aburrimiento) hacia lo suyo, es decir, Alfred (que ya no estaba regordete) intentando copiar los apuntes de Arthur, mientras este hacia todo lo posible por impedirlo, Iván... simplemente sonreía siniestramente. Kiku, un nuevo alumno llegado de Japón intentaba despertar a Heracles, que como siempre se quedaba dormido en clase, y Feliciano... Feliciano dormía sobre la mesa, igual que Heracles, pero claro... él tenía "algo"...

-¡Beilschmidt! ¿¡Me estás oyendo!? -gritó el profesor delante de él- Repíteme la lección.

-Emm... -el típico "Emm..." de cuando alguien no sabe ni porque página va-

-Beilschmidt, quédate después de clase a copiar la lección de hoy -dijo el profesor seriamente para después irse otra vez a la pizarra y seguir escribiendo, también hay que contar que todos lo miraban, algunos no podían aguantar la risa y a otros les daba igual-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin, había pasado la ultima hora y _tendría_ que irse a casa, PERO el profesor lo castigó, pero, ¿porque? si Heracles se tira toda la clase durmiendo y no le dice nada y él con solo distraerse un poco lo castiga después de clase... genial... simplemente genial...

-Beilschmidt, no se distraiga -dijo el profesor-

-Ja... -ya casi acababa y el profesor solo le decía "que no se distrajese" irónicamente distrayéndolo mas- ¡Acabe! -gritó el rubio asustando levemente al profesor que por poco pega un salto de la silla-

-B-bien, Beilschmidt, puedes irte -contestó-

Ludwig cogió rápidamente sus cosas y se fue de allí a paso ligero. Ya más tranquilo llegaba a la salida del instituto, claro, no se espera ver a su amigo italiano esperándolo en las puertas.

-¡Ciao, Lud! -saludó alegremente el castaño-

-¿Qué haces aquí aun? -preguntó Ludwig extrañado-

-Te estaba esperando~ -contestó con una sonrisa- y ahora... ¿qué tal si me invitas a comer pasta?

-Ja. Te invitaré -dijo Ludwig resignado a la auto-invitación de su _querido_ amigo y es que Feliciano tiene "algo"... algo que lo enamora cada vez más...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Esta más cursi al final... pero espero que les haya gustado~**


	3. Adolescencia

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, insinuaciones UsUk, Rochu, Giripan, PruAus y Spamano.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**3. Adolescencia.**

Ludwig paseaba por el campus, ya estaba en Preparatoria y era primavera la estación de las "hormonas revolucionadas", Alfred y Arthur hacían "cosas" en la sala del consejo estudiantil, Iván acosando a un pobre profesor llamado Wang Yao de nacionalidad china, Heracles y Kiku estaban muy juntitos en un banco y su hermano había ido a Austria con su supuesto novio, Roderich, pero eso no era importante, porque ahora buscaba a su amigo y amor durante años, Feliciano Vargas...

-Ve~, _Fratello_. ¿Viste a Ludwig? -oyó al castaño hablar con su hermano-

Se giró y ahí estaba, Feliciano le daba la espalda con su hermano mayor, Lovino (que seguramente vendría de visita con alguien, ya que se graduó), enfrente. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del mayor de los italianos.

-Hola -saludó-

-¿Qué quieres, Macho-patatas-bastardo? -dijo Lovino-

-Tan amable como siempre, ¿eh? -dijo el rubio con sarcasmo ganados otra mirada de odio por parte de Lovino-

-Ve~ Luddy~ ¡Abrazo, abrazo! -dijo Feliciano poniéndose de puntillas inútilmente- abrazo... abrazo...

-Sí, sí... -Ludwig se agachó un poco y lo abrazó-

-¡Las manos "al norte", bastardo!

-...Lovino, Antonio me dijo que quería darte "algo" en el gimnasio, te está esperando -dijo Ludwig ignorando completamente el comentario de Lovino-

Lovino solo se puso rojo, balbuceó algo y se fue derecho al gimnasio.

-Lud, Lud~

-¿Mhmp...?

-Ti amo...

-F-Felicino... I-ich... l-lie...be... -al alemán no le salían las palabras de la boca, estaba muy nervioso aunque estaba contento de que su "amigo" se le hubiese declarado tan abiertamente-

-...Tu sei il mio migliore amico* -y ahí estaba, la maldita Friend Zone, esa maldita Friend Zone que no le dejaba estar tranquilo con Feliciano-

-...

-¿Ocurre algo, Lud?

-No, nada. No pasa nada -contestó Ludwig, maldiciendo para sus adentros a la maldita Friend Zone entre Feliciano y él. Pero rompería esa maldita Friend Zone- _Prepárate Friend Zone..._

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Tu sei il mio migliore amico* - Tú eres mi mejor amigo.**

**Diré que el próximo capi es el último y pienso hacer más fics como este de varias parejas ^^**

**Respuesta:**

**Mika-Mika: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. No hace falta batear a nadie ya tendré más reviews (?) XD. Lo de avisarte en las actualizaciones, al no tener cuenta no sé cómo contactar contigo, aunque puedes revisar mi perfil cuando quieras :) (si quieres...) De nuevo, gracias por comentar ^-^**


	4. Adultez

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc y PruAus.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**4. Adultez.**

Era la boda de Gilbert y Roderich que fue más o menos bien, vinieron la mayoría de los invitados, el banquete fue bien, etc, etc... Si no fuera por Francis y Antonio se pusieron a llorar en el momento del beso, mientras decían: "Nuestro pequeño ya es un hombre" y Elizabeta tomando fotos como toda una paparazzi junto con Kiku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Ludwig se encontraba un poco apartado de la gente observando como los invitados hacían un baile lento, vio a su hermano y a Roderich bailando lentamente en medio de la pista y... aunque lo quiso reconocerlo del todo le daba un poco de celos, viendo al albino feliz de estar con la persona que quiere... claro, el pobre Ludwig siendo tan tímido nunca pudo romper la maldita Friend Zone que se metía entre Feliciano y él.

-Lud~ -Feliciano lo llamaba- ¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó-

-No, prefiero mirar.

-Oh~ venga, Lud vamos~ -el italiano empezó a tirar y a empujar (como pudo) del alemán llevándolo a la pista- Yo soy el más bajo, así que hago el papel femenino.

-B-bien...

-Ve~

-Feliciano... ¿a ti te gusta alguien? -dijo Ludwig reuniendo valor para esa pregunta, aunque se la hizo varias veces a lo largo de sus vidas y el castaño solo le respondía: "Me gusta la pasta~" y se marchaba a comer la dicha comida- Y no me digas que "la pasta" -se apresuró a decir-

-Se puede decir que sí... pero...

-La Friend Zone, ¿eh? Tranquilo se supera... -dijo el rubio pensando lo contrario-

-¿Ve? Pero si yo nunca he estado en la Friend Zone con nadie -contestó el castaño-

-¿¡Was!? Espera... ¿¡WAS!? -paró en seco el baile lento que los dos empezaron hace un momento no se lo creía... ¿¡que Feliciano nunca estuvo en la Friend Zone con nadie!? ¿¡Y qué pasa con él!? ¿Era invisible como aquel canadiense?- Feliciano... ¿seguro que con nadie? -el castaño asintió- ¿Seguro que no estás en la Friend Zone con alguien rubio y de ojos azules? -Ludwig ya se estaba desquiciando-

-¿Francis? Es solo un amigo.

-... -esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso- ¡Estaba hablando mí! ¿¡Que pasa cuando tu hermano me insultaba y golpeaba cuando bajaba mis manos más de la cuenta al abrazarnos!? ¿¡Y cuando te daba pequeños besos "discretamente" en el cuello_ también _al abrazarnos!? ¡Y ahora me dices eso, con las ganas que tengo de decirte que te quiero... -se mordió la lengua, ¿¡lo acababa de gritar TODO!? Feliciano no decía nada y lo miraba fijamente, poniéndolo mas nervioso y tenso, además, con los gritos que dio ahora todos los invitados los miraban con extrañeza-

-¿L-Lud?

-¡T-tengo que irme! -y tras decir eso el rubio salió a correr a fuera seguido de Feliciano que intentaba alcanzarlo-

-¡Lud, espera!

-¡Déjame en paz, Feliciano!

-¡Pero yo también Ti amo, Lud!

-No digas eso... si ni siquiera estábamos en la Friend Zone, que por lo menos era algo...

-Porque yo no quise estar en ella...

-F-Feliciano...

-¿Creías que no me daba cuenta de los toqueteos y los besitos en el cuello? -el alemán se sonrojó mucho al oír a Feliciano hablar de sus días de hormonas revolucionadas-

-Quiero oírlo de tu boca -dijo Feliciano-

-¿Lo siento?

-No~ Lo que quiero decir es... ¿puedes decirme _Ti amo_?

-I-ich l-liebe dich...

-Ti amo tanto, Lud~ -y Feliciano lo abrazó a la vez que le dio un beso corto en los labios- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

-Ja... -contestó Ludwig, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la boda. Y si el rubio hubiera sabido que gritando todo esas cosas y perdiendo los nervios se confesarían solo en una noche lo habría echo años atrás... pero ahora la frase que resonaba en su cabeza era la pregunta del castaño: _"¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" _fue como si el italiano se rellenase de carne y se tirase a los lobos...

**/Fin/**

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Bueno aquí el ****último**** capi :) Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
